Cassandra Upperton
Cassandra Upperton was a high school teacher in Aspen, Colorado, and was the homeroom/Geography Teacher of Riley’s Class. On the day after graduation of Class 4-A, a strange solar storm caused a massive flashing light that caused the disappearance of several groups of people, including Class 4-A and her. When she awoke, she found herself in a new world and regressed into a younger woman’s body. Meeting up with Riley and the others, she is taking a huge toll of adjusting to not just a younger stronger body, but a stranger and deadlier world. She becomes a Warrior and a Mapmaker of the Grant Group and later the Guardians. Characteristics *'Name': Cassandra Upperton *'Age': 22 (former age 39) *'Hair': Light Brown (later on, Light Auburn Orange with a green streak) *'Eyes: Green' *'Likes': Camping, soup, beaches, Riley (best student/later on confesses her feelings for him), nice landscape views (Grand Canyon, Ocean views, Great Wall), Paris (dreamed of having romance there one day), summer vacation, roller skating, Coney Island (had good memories with her parents there once) *'Dislikes': Dating (she’s inexperienced), wasting time, not being in control (changes on that), being scared, inappropriate behavior, psychos, feeling helpless and weak, not having a boyfriend and still being a virgin (later on, that changes) *'Family': Deceased Appearance Casual Before her transformation, Cassandra was a Caucasian woman reaching her forties. Slim at best, she had moderate B cup breasts, light brown hair that was almost graying and reached to her upper back with it pulled back into a bun. She had green eyes that she had hidden with brown rimmed rectangular glasses. She had for her usual school and casual attire a white blouse she had buttoned up to her collar, a bluish purple pencil skirt that reached to her knees, black pantyhose, and brown slip-on shoes. After her transformation, her body had been regressed to a 22 year old young woman. Her body now slender with a small compact muscle hidden under her beauty, with a tight slim waist, full curved hips, long legs, a heart-shaped buttocks, and sporting a ridiculous DD cup chest size. Her hair, now going down to her mid-back is bouncy and alive again, but now is light auburn orange and is sporting a green streak on the front of her two bangs as well as cropping around the back but only on the skull part of her hair; on sides and back but not downward. LW Attire Background Cassandra Upperton was the only child of two parents, and is also the hot homeroom/Geographic teacher of Class 4-A, that every male and lesbian female student always fantasizes about. She was the only child that grew up fighting with her fists as well as her wits. Born in Brooklyn, as the daughter of US Army Officer Major Alexander Upperton. She had extensive travel at an early age, as well as exposure to geographical cultures and customs variety-sized. She exhibited execptional athletic skill at the age of seven and was encouraged by her mother to pursue gymnastics. Instead, with her father’s influence, she began learning survival and combat art. While stationed in Maryland at the age of 12, she started to camp alone in the woods, surviving on her wits end and what she read in books. She even discarded clothing to better feel like she was part of the forest herself. As she grew in her teens, she relocated to Fort Dix and began tactics and firearms training under her father. Her skills impressed him, as well as her potential in teaching. She toured briefly until she turned twenty, and went to college to become a geography teacher, her second passion. Though she was quite attractive as she aged, she still had no time for dating or love in her life. As such, she developed a Shota complex for teenage boys, missing out on all the teen romance she had passed on with her love for survival wilderness, geography, and studies. She became quite the hottie for students and for faculty members, of whom she turned down, not just because she didn’t like half the guys… but that she sorely lacked in dating. On the graduation of Classes 4-A and 7-B, she vowed she’d find love and never let go or give up on it, seeing her summer vacation break as a chance to find it out there in Hawaii, where all the graduated students were going to. But before that could ever happen, a huge solar storm caused havoc, and then suddenly a bright light shined, in which everything went black for Cassandra and everyone else. Cassandra soon wakes up in a cave, slightly disoriented and realizes she is not in Hawaii, but in a winter area... as well as naked. But is aware that she is younger, stronger, her hair changed color... and is rather bouncy in the chest area. Though she witnessed that the cold had slight effect on her, as she only felt a little chilly in a blizzard. And with an encounter with a rogue Owl Bear, she discovered she was amazingly strong and fast. With the fur and meat, she had a good meal and something to wear, but noticed a group of wanderers heading for what appeared to be a bunch of smoke stacks. Going in, she witnessed the group saving others from what appeared to be a mechanical and powerful saber-tooth tiger-looking robot, and easily defeated it before them, revealing herself to the others. Though she was surprised to learn that most of them were her students and faculty member, Onna Kenderson. Though even more shocked to learn that the handsome young man she had saved was Riley Grant: the young man she had the hots for, even as his teacher. After fully getting dressed, as well as several other incidents that happened, Cassandra learned that she and her graduated students had been taken to a strange prehistoric post-apocalyptic world, and that a 300 year war was going on. Deciding on her best judgement, she joined with the group to help them find a way back, as well as to find a way back home. Though her stay was beginning to prompt her to stay in this world, as she had nothing to go back to on her old one... and that she had decided to make Riley her boyfriend/future husband, calling it the reverse Shota Plan. Personality Cassandra Upperton is a studious teacher and former student when she was learning to be a teacher. She always encourages her students to push hard in the pursuit of knowledge. She can be serious in her work, and wouldn’t tolerate slackers. As a survivor, she likes to take on any challenge. Despite being a homeroom teacher, she knows how to survive out in the wild, due to her time in the military for her scholarship as well as her downtime camping and hiking. She can dig deep and find the will to live to push on. She’s not hesitant to kill anyone that tries to kill or rape her as well, or anyone else for that matter. Despite being serious, she is also emotional, as she cares for her students. As she has no family, she sees her students as her family and cares for them to the best. Not having much of a date life, she somewhat sulks at the fact that she’d never find a man in her life and fearing old age would take any chance. Even with her regressed age, this depression of never finding a man in her life eats at her. It is discovered later on that Cassandra is perverted and has a huge attraction to young boys, especially Riley. She is shown to have a Shōtarō complex since she often imagines seducing Riley, and she often provides comic relief with attempting to do that, which often backfires by Yue, Toph, Azula, or even Anna. Skills/Abilities Powers *'Female Augmented Human - Warrior Class' Skills *'Warrior Soldier Class' *'Military Training' *'Hand-to-Hand Combat' *'Survival/Camping Skills' *'Weapons Training' *'Geography Studies' Equipment *'Outfits' *'Combat Knife' *'Blaster' *'Combat Rifle' *'Spear Staff' *'Vox Focus' Relationships Cassandra's Relationships Gallery Cassandra Upperton, After and Before.JPG|After and Before Cassandra Upperton anatomy.JPG|Anatomy Cassandra Upperton, swimsuit and without jacket.JPG|Swimsuit and without Jacket Cassandra Upperton, Cloak and Formal Dress.JPG|Cloak and Formal Gown Cassandra Upperton weaponry.JPG|Weaponry Voice Actor Colleen Clinkenbeard Navigation Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Augmented Humans Category:Class 4-A Category:Grant Group Category:Guardians Category:Warriors Category:Soldiers Category:Riley's Love Interests